8 Songs Challenge
by melodywish25
Summary: Just a collection of 8 little stories that are based off of songs. Rated T for some language. Really bad summary I know. I don't own any characters or songs btw!


**Hello So I've decided to start with something very easy, I haven't written in a while and that's part of the reason why I joined, so I can get back Into doing what I love. This story is going to suck but bear with me people I gotta start somewhere… Baby steps ya know? Any ways I hope you enjoy The Eight songs Challenge! **Disclaimer** I don't own any of these songs or characters in these stories! All rights go to the Original Owners! **PS** It's eight because I don't want you to have to go through that kind of torture!**

**Titanium (Madilyn Bailey Cover)**

Pichu staggered up in defeat "Ha-ha lost another brawl again runt!" Wario taunted "No wonder you didn't make it on the roster!" _I don't cry… I won't let them see me cry. _Before she knew it she bolted out of the stadium, faster than even Sonic could run. She plopped onto her bed "Why can't I be strong like PK or Pikachu?!" she muttered into her pillow "It's not fair!" Her roommate, Nana, looked over from the other side of the room "Don't beat yourself up Pichu! You have to be stronger than them." "How can I do that when I can barely stand in the arena for more than a minute!?" Pichu said glumly. "You have to be strong internally; don't let Wario make you cry! If anything you have it way better than him! He's a fat old fart and you're adorable and still young!" Nana said cheerfully "You're right Nana. I have to be confident don't I?" "Bingo." The two friends hugged and Pichu had a devious smile form on her face "Let's go prank him! I gots to gets revenge!" Nana rolled her eyes "And she's back."

**Here Comes the Sun (The Beatles)**

Lucario looked out from the roof, in deep meditation. "Don't mess up!" He here'd from behind him. Lucario opened an eye to see the face of Pikachu looking down from the top of his head. "Ugh" he muttered. "Am I being annoying?" she inquired innocently. What could he say to him she was like the sun. No matter what you say, she'll always come back. "No I was just finishing up anyways." Pikachu clapped her paws together "Excellent, Metaknight and I were about to head down to the city and I wanted to know if you would join us." Lucario snickered a bit "I'm busy." Pikachu gave an exasperated sigh "You're such a stick in the mud sometimes." She muttered kicking a rock that rested on the roof top "You should learn how to have some fun." Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder "Take a break will yea? Tabuu is gone and we're free of all the tension. It's time for some fun!" Lucario couldn't help but smile "Alright lets go."

**Oath (Cher Lloyd feat. Becky G)**

Zelda and Samus walked through the town, enjoying the hot summer sun on their backs. The two teased each other and recalled stories of all the fun they had through the summer. Crashing Master Hand's car, sneaking out of the mansion to go to beach parties, all the laughter, and even all the tears. Sure Zelda gets on Samus's nerves every once in a while, but they completed each other. There's no doubt that Zelda and Samus are best friends.

**Royals (Lorde)**

Rosalina stared at her crown in her hands "I'm no princes." She muttered "I'm nothing like Peach. I don't own diamonds, I don't live in a fancy castle. While she's counting her money on her way to parties, I'm gazing up at the stars." Rosalina glared up at no one in particular "Flying out to islands on jet planes to islands, fancy gowns and going to balls. Ha, that life just isn't for me, I don't have to live in some fantasy like she does." Rosalina patted a luma on the head "I'm not exactly proud of where I came from, and I know that she would laugh at the pathetic town I once called home." She looked back down at her crown and positioned it on her head. "But _I'm_ a queen and that's what matters."

**I Like it Like That (Hot Chelle Rae feat. New Boyz)**

Mario, Link, Ike, Marth, PK, Red, and Pit cruised through the beach side town of Delfino in Ike's convertible. There music blasted, as they nodded at the people they passed. "Guys I'm thinking we rent some place to throw a party, anyone disagree?" Ike shouted over the music. "Let's just rent out the town, and invite the others" Link suggested. "Why not invite the whole town?" Pit shouted "Sky's the limit right?" In a mere 2 hours the whole town was converted to a giant block party. Smashers partied under the lights of paper lanterns as they blasted music from someone's car. "I love when Master Hand rents us a beach house!" PK shouted. "Defiantly." Mario shouted back, as he danced with Peach. "He really should trust us more!" (No, no he should not)

**Wrecking Ball (Miley Cyrus)**

"All right, who's singing next?" Jiggly Puff asked, standing next to a karaoke machine "Karaoke night is only fun when everyone joins in!" Fox and Falco stood towards the back of the room "Why don't you go Falco?" The bird whipped his head around at his vulpine friend "You're insane." Fox chuckled a bit "I will pay you…" He opened up his wallet and pulled out a 100 dollar bill "100 dollars if you get up there and sing wrecking ball." Falco looked at the money in Fox's hand "Alright. But I will accept my payment now." Fox put the money in Falco's hand, as the bird proceeded to slap him "There's no way I would ever do that! I'd rather listen to a ten hour sound track of Peppy screaming 'do a barrel role!'" Falco stormed out of the lounge leaving a baffled Fox. "Guess I'll just have to do it." He walked up to the stage and began to sing the song, leaving the few smashers that attended to leave and Fox to perform to an empty audience.

**Chasing Cars (Snow Patrol)**

Link laid on the hill side, looking up at the stars. _Why am I such an Idiot? I can defeat Ganondork but can't ask out a freaking girl?! I have the Triforce of courage for Hyrule's sake!_ "Some ones out a little late." Link turned around and looked at the beautiful girl behind him. "Hehe yea I guess I am." "Mind if I join you?" She asked. Link's eyes widened "S-Sure!" He barely managed to get out "I-If you want to." Zelda took a seat next to him and pulled her knees close to her chest. "Sure is beautiful out..." She said quietly, not wanting to disturb the quiet she found so breath-taking. "Yea." _Say it Link! _He looked over at Zelda and saw her smiling at him _She's right there! You can do it! _"S-so Zelda I-I was wondering…" He stuttered "Yes." Zelda answered confidently. "W-What! You don't even know what I was going to say!" Link countered, a blush creeping onto his face "Link, it's obvious that you were about to ask me out and I said yes." "Oh…" Zelda smiled and lightly touched his hand "And I couldn't be any happier."

**Diamonds (Rihanna)**

"3… 2… 1…" Peach spun Samus around in a swivel chair "Voila!" She shouted. "What the f**k did you do to me?!" Samus growled, examining herself in the mirror she was seated in front of. Her hair was curled into perfect ringlets and her makeup looked as though it had been done professionally. "I made you look pretty. Get over it." Peach said matter-o-factly "No guy in their right mind would have even talked to you at the dance if I hadn't done your hair and makeup any way." Samus role her eyes at her roommate "Whatever b-" "SAMUS YOUR GORGOUS!" Zelda screamed as she entered the room, holding three hangers with white bags over them. "Zelda control yourself." Peach muttered "Besides it's for one night. I wouldn't even be going to this stupid ball if Master Hand wasn't making me." Samus said "Whatever." Zelda said throwing her one of the bags, "Get yourself dressed."

The three girls entered the ball room, looking down the large stair case "I have to go down stairs, in heals? Really?" Samus questioned "Yes now go and act like a lady Samus." Peach said, descending the stairs in a pink ball gown. "C'mon, your gonna be like, the diamond of the party." Zelda said, toying with her navy blue strapless gown (Side note: Ball gowns are the poofy dresses, gowns are just straight up and down, no poof. Haha the more ya know *Makes rainbow with hands*!) "Whatever, just know I don't like this." Samus looked down at her long sleeved emerald green gown. The two walked down the staircase, and Zelda rushed off to find link. "Joy, the left me alone." Samus sighed "You're friends ditched you too?" a voice said from behind. Samus turned to see Ike, in a tux, behind her "Guess so." Samus said, a smile creeping onto her face. "Maybe I'll just hang out with you for the night." Ike's eyes widened with surprise "Lucky me, I get to spend the evening with the prettiest girl at the party." He said smoothly, leading Samus onto the dance floor.

**Wow… So I was debating whether or not to post it because I personally think it turned out really bad, but whatever. Please read and review and be somewhat courteous. I know it sucks and I'm totally open for criticism and suggestions just please don't go saying how bad the stories are, I'm aware of that. By the way I pretty much took the songs and wrote what I felt they were about-**

**Lucario: Although you pretty much strayed away from the general meaning of the songs... **

**Melly: I'm sorry Lucario, did I ask for your opinion?**

**Lucario: *Eye role* Whatever just stating a fact.**

**Melly: I don't like your attitude; I'm putting you in time out!**

**Lucario: Yeah… no. *Walks away***

**Well now that interruption is over, In my opinion music is like poetry and can be interpreted in many different ways, so what you get from the song might me different from what I get. Any who I hope you enjoy and I'm defiantly planning on improving my writing. Bye guys!**


End file.
